


Boys

by Darkestwolfx



Series: To Hug and To Hold [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Post Episode Fic, Season 3 Spoilers, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: It might take years, but he’d had faith they would get there. Just as he’d always had faith in his boys. 8th of my 9-strong tag-on series. Spoilers for ‘The Long Reach’ (22/02/2020). Each piece can also be read as a stand-alone.
Series: To Hug and To Hold [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642426
Kudos: 12





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my nine strong mini-series, based on the series final. I debated with myself long and hard as to the format for these uploads, but decided in the end each needed to stand on its own as opposed to in a big group.

**Boys - Jeff**

* * *

From the moment he grabbed Scott’s hand, he knew it was going to be okay.

-

Flying out and away was something he’d dreamed of doing.

Dreamed of, but never yet capable of.

Even if he had found the way, Jeff was never able to work out whether that would have been for the better. The Planetoid that was then his home may not have been stable in its later years, but to move from it would have required considerable planning. He was safer there, sending signals, because at least he had a trace. If he moved… well, he could have ended up anywhere.

No, as much as he’d wanted to, he knew he was better off staying put. Staying put and waiting for his boys.

They never let him down. It might take years, but he had faith they would get there Just as he’d always had faith in his boys.

And then he’d seen blue.

\--

After blue, came green. He soon realised where Scott was leading him.

He couldn’t quite put his thoughts into words either. There she was; Thunderbird two, holding her own against One and Three as though she too had always belonged in the skies of space. It was remarkable.

And exactly what he could expect of his boys.

\---

After green, came yellow.

It was the first thing he saw when Scott set them down – extremely carefully mind you – on the closed bay doors.

Thunderbird Four was hooked in nice and safe, just where she’d always belonged. It didn’t change the fact that the little submersible had made the long journey into space either. Gone bravely where no submersible of her class had gone before.

Just like his boys.

\----

After yellow had come red.

The red of Alan’s International Rescue gear, the red of John’s hair… the red he could imagine his eyes would be at the end of all this.

There they were, all of them, floating towards him within the belly of their ship.

There were his-

“Boys.”

\-----

After blue and green, and yellow and red, came a whole assembly of colours.

And an armful of his boys.

All grown-up, and here in flesh and bone for once, and together…

And _his._

\------

From the moment he grabbed Scott’s hand, he knew it was going to be okay.

He couldn’t have told you how he knew. But he _knew_.


End file.
